


The Lion’s Roar and the Halla’s Embrace

by Leijone19_93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leijone19_93/pseuds/Leijone19_93
Summary: Valyssa and Nellassan Lavellan thought they were done with humans and Templar’s when they both escaped from their circles but with the war between rebel mages and renegade Templars threatening the peace they had known for years since becoming members of Clan Lavellan, their keeper thought it wise to send them to the Conclave in a human village called Haven but what happens there becomes much too complicated than either elf expected.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. It is mainly between Cullen and my inky, Valyssa; however it’ll have some stories between Nellassan and Dorian in the future. I hope you enjoy!

-Valyssa-  
  


  
Valyssa looked over her belongings one final time before throwing the travel pack on her back and headed out of her tent. Outside waiting for her was her closest friend, Nellassan and his ears perked when he heard the scuffle of her steps when she stepped out. He looked up at her with his bright green eyes and flashed her a toothy grin as he stood up from where he was sitting.

“Ready to get this show on the road?” He asked with an enthusiasm she didn’t share. She looked at him with a stern glare, but he kept his composure, smiling at her like an idiot until their keeper, Deshanna walked up to them and without a word, hugged them both.

“You two be careful on this journey.” She whispered in their ears and first looked at Nellassan then at Valyssa. “Come, Children. Let the clan embrace you one last time before you set off.” Her smile was faint and filled with worry for the two young elves she had practically raised when the world casted them aside. Her grey eyes studied both of them as if their faces would fade from her memory that instant and left them alone so the farewell ceremony could begin.

“You nervous?” Nellassan asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. “I’m seeing clear signs of anxiety. What’s the matter? The First losing her nerve before her journey even begins?” Nellassan has always had a brother like relationship with Valyssa and teased her relentlessly, he could do much worse than this, but he saw how much of a wreck she was to be leaving the place she had called home since she was twelve.

“I’m not losing my nerve.” She said and playfully shoved his shoulder with her fist. “I’m both eager and apprehensive about this mission. From what I’ve been hearing this war that’s been raging between mages and templars is almost near as bad as how the civil war was during the blight. We must do our part to keep our clans safe from any humans who will find the opportunity during these troubling times to create chaos for us all.” She explained, fiddling with her hands like she always does when she’s nervous.

“Spoken like a keeper. Deshanna has taught you well.” A hint of jealousy formed in his words.

“You’re still not upset she chose me to be her first, are you? I mean you’ve become quite a skilled healer under Master Elrahel.” She pointed out. Valyssa was okay at healing but she was nowhere near Nellassan‘s equal.

“Which is why I’m coming with you. Knowing you, you’ll get attacked by an angry bear and get yourself killed because you didn’t know how to put up a proper barrier.” He said sarcastically, his smile returning.

“Come on. Let’s get this ceremony over with so we can go on this journey.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the camp where their family awaited them to embrace the two young apprentices and say their farewells.

Once they made it to the hill after they had said goodbye to everyone, Keeper Deshana waited for them.

“I give you both a token of the clan so that wherever fate takes you, you’ll have a piece of us to remind you who you are should you find yourself lost and questioning.” She handed both Valyssa and Nellassan a wood carved totem of Mythal, the Elvhen goddess they both worshipped, tied together with a leather strap.

Nellassan tied his to the base of his staff and Valyssa tied hers around her wrist.

“Ma Serannas, Keeper.” Valyssa kissed Deshanna on the forehead as a final farewell and she and Nellassan left Clan Lavellan and began their journey to the conclave.


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen decides to stop taking lyrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to see what Cullen’s decision to give up lyrium would be like. In all honesty I could have done better, but this won’t be the end of his decision and more withdrawal chapters will follow

-Cullen-

Cullen sighed and rubbed his eyes due to the exhaustion of reading. He had read this book countless times and it kept him sane during these strenuous times of dealing with yet another war but this time it was between his brothers and sisters in arms and the mages that have rebelled against their circles and killing almost anyone that refuses to bow to their wishes. 

He had recently joined the seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast and Divine Justinia at the conclave in Haven where the Temple of Sacred Ashes lies in hopes of bringing peace between mages and templars. He didn’t fully understand why Cassandra chose him to become Commander, but he took the offer and ran with it. He refused to let events like Kirkwall or the Ferelden Circle during the blight happen again and gladly accepted Cassandra’s order to lead her and the Divine’s forces.

Many pilgrims still find their way to Haven in hopes of helping their Divine and among them eager recruits wanting to help fight. Cullen had began to train the beginning soldiers and found himself naturally able to lead which surprised him considering with what he had been through in the past. He gladly accepted all able bodies willing to learn and trained a few personally; however the training had started to become stressful and he found himself becoming more and more withdrawn.

He closed the book in his hands and placed it on the bed he was laying on and walked over to his supply of Lyrium. He looked at the vial and studied it. With this, his nightmares disappeared and he could function like a proper templar commander. He wondered however what it would be like to be free from its leash and be who he wanted to be. Becoming a templar seemed like a dream when he was a boy and he followed every code and rule given from both Knight Commanders Gregor and Meredith. Following them gave him purpose and an outlet to unleash his anger on the mages. An emotion he now regretted as he began to realize Meredith’s mental decline. He refused to be that man again and so as he stared at the component before him that held the elixir to cure him of his constant nightmares, he dropped it and smashed it with his boot.

“Never again.” He decided.

***

A headache began to form later in the evening after making the decision to stop taking Lyrium. At first Cullen seemed to have gotten a high from choosing to no longer be bound to that elixir, but after dealing with the new recruits and training them, that high went down low fairly quickly and now he was suffering a headache worthy of a hangover. The nausea and intense pain made him want to quit, but he knew he needed to keep going. This was the first step and finding peace within himself.

After training, he made his way to his quarters where he shared a room with Leliana and Josephine. The two were complete opposites, but they had a friendship Cullen envied. In Kirkwall he didn’t make many friends. This was because he liked being alone and still had a great deal of anger he felt towards the mages. Aristea Hawke was the first mage to change his outlook on them despite her taste in men and aggressive nature. 

She was the only one brave enough to put Cullen in his place so when she chose to side with her brethren and keep her lover alive after he had killed so many by the destruction of the chantry he caused, he surprised himself by standing against his Knight Commander and sided with Aristea at the final confrontation. 

He still viewed mages as dangerous, but the anger he had felt for them for ten years was finally subsiding and he began to see them as they are. Flesh and blood beings that just wanted their voices to be heard and if they had been heard instead of being branded with the Rite of Tranquility, maybe Anders wouldn’t have felt the need to start the rebellion and the war between mages and templars.

Cassandra was in his room, waiting for him as he had asked to speak with her about his decision for no longer taking Lyrium. She turned to him and with that stern face asked,

“Why have you decided to do this, Commander?” 

“With respect, Seeker. My reasons are my own. I however would appreciate it if you would watch me as I go through the withdrawals. If I cannot withstand this and you find it necessary, I would like you to replace me effective immediately.” He answered with full determination.

“I respect your decision for whatever reason that caused you to make it and I will keep a close eye on you. Commander.” She dismissed herself and made her way out of the room. “I will pray to the Maker that he watch over you as well, Commander.” 

“May the Maker watch over us all.”


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valyssa and Nellassan finally make it to Haven

-Valyssa-

“Nell! Nell! We’re here!” Valyssa shouted at Nellassan who was traveling far behind, groaning and complaining. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he had sped up his pace when she could see Haven within sight. 

“Why does this place have to be someplace covered in snow?!” Nellassan growled.

“Did you not hear me? We’re here! Now you can stop whining about the cold.” Valyssa rolled her eyes.

“I HATE the cold.”

“So you’ve been saying ever since we reached the Frostback Mountains.” She pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. When Nellassan reached her, she took his staff which he was balancing on and kicked him off the hill they were standing on.

“BITCH!” He screamed as he slid down the hill, getting completely covered in snow, making Valyssa laugh uncontrollably. When he stopped at the end of the hill, he glared up at her and threw a Winter’s Grasp spell at her which she dodged easily enough but fumbled on her steps and she too slid down the hill. As she came to a stop she couldn’t control her laughter and looked at Nellassan who was clearly pissed but could not hold back his smile as he watched his friend laugh with such joy.

“You really are something.” He rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at her.

“I call it payback for having to listen to you whine for so many miles.” She threw one back.

“Creators, was I really that awful?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry about it though. We’re finally here!” She dusted the snow off of her coat and pointed at Haven’s entrance.

“Doesn’t look as grand as I was expecting.” Nellassan rose up and helped Valyssa from the ground, who gave him back his staff once their feet were secure on the ground.

“Definitely not as grand as Denerim or Kirkwall. But hey, means we’ll be less noticeable. Right?”

“Hello!” Nellassan pulled her ear making her yelp out in pain. “We’re elves. We are DALISH elves! We’ll be noticed no matter where we go!” 

“Ow.” She rubbed her ear when he finally let go. “Yes but you and I were city born before we were accepted into Clan Lavellan. Meaning we’ll be able to blend in slightly easier.” She stated.

“Maybe that’s why the keeper decided to recruit us for this instead of another clan member.” Nellassan has never really thought as to why Keeper Deshanna chose them. He thought it was because she trusted Valyssa since she was the First and wanted Nellassan to go with her because of his healing abilities. But maybe Valyssa had a point. Maybe the reason they were chosen was because they were originally from human cities and could fit in with humans and flat ears better.

“Well hopefully this small village has a tavern. I’m hungry and I want something other than charred nug tonight.” He began to walk to the village gates.

“I did NOT burn that nug! It just refused to cook right!”

“Face it, Val. You’re a horrible cook.”

“I am not!”

***

Haven’s tavern was small but cozy and warm. The innkeeper wasn’t too keen on them being there, but she was open enough to give them a hot meal and a bedroll. Not as many eyes were on them as they originally expected which was a good thing, but Valyssa felt odd being there. It had been years since she had been human village and the last time she was around humans was a night the templars tried to kill her for running away from the circle. If it hadn’t have been for Clan Lavellan, she would have either been killed or brought back and turned Tranquil.

“This is pretty nice. Reminds me of The Hanged Man in Kirkwall.” Nellassan was in a similar situation as Valyssa, but he was from the circle in Kirkwall whereas she was from the Ferelden Circle. 

“You’re from Kirkwall?” A dwarf with dusty blonde hair pulled halfway back, wearing a red shirt revealing his chest walked up to them with a tankard in his hand. Valyssa decided to leave them be because Nellassan may have hated the circle in Kirkwall, but he really and truly loved his city and hearing him go on about it for hours was enough to make Valyssa’s ears bleed, so she left the two talk about their city without her.

She walked outside and noticed it was dark, but the moon was full and the stars showed the galaxies in the night sky. It was a captivating sight. As she walked around Haven, she decided to hike up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and do a little scouting out of complete boredom.

As she made her way to the exit, she wasn’t watching where she was going and bumped into a hard mass that was downed with fur. 

“Ow.” She groaned, rubbing her nose. 

“Pardon me.” A voice spoke and she refused to look at him. Just held her nose, waved at whoever she bumped into to make it know it was okay and walked away. Before she left the village, she heard that same voice call out a name she hadn’t heard in five years.

“Iori?!”


	4. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has a flashback of his former ward, Iori Surana who became a warden after leaving Kinloch Hold. The Conclave explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a canon between my Surana and Lavellan that will be mentioned later on in the story, but in my Dragon Age Origins run, I was an elven mage named Iori who romanced Alistair, making Anora sole ruler of Ferelden during the Landsmeet and having Alistair perform the Dark Ritual with Morrigan (which will also be mentioned later) Alistair and my warden are married in this fiction.

-Cullen-

“Iori?!” Cullen called out to the fair haired elf that left him and mindlessly walked towards her, following her without realizing. It couldn’t be. The Seeker and Spymaster both could not find Warden Iori Surana even with all their resources and yet did Cullen happen to stumble upon her by sheer coincidence?

A memory suddenly invaded Cullen’s mind, causing him to pause in his steps and he saw her as if she was there standing in front of him. Her fair, blonde hair that looked nearly white as snow which barely fell past her shoulders. Her milky skin that glossed in candlelight and her blue eyes that glittered like starlight. She was truly a vision among the many other female apprentices and had caught Cullen’s attention from the very beginning when she was assigned as his ward. 

He could still remember her childlike laugh and her endearing nature. She was young, but her personality was like that of a senior enchanter and was wise beyond her years. She was so captivating and Cullen found himself becoming more and more infuriated with her.

She was recruited into the Grey Wardens by their commander, Duncan and left with him after she helped her friend, Jowan destroy his phylactery and escape the circle. If he had not have done that she would have been killed for her heinous act. Cullen was relieved she got a second chance at life; however it was not long after she left when they received word the wardens betrayed the king during the Battle of Ostagar and got themselves killed. Cullen was heartbroken. It was not long after that, that the senior mages returned and things took a turn for the worst in Kinloch Hold.

Cullen was tortured by both abominations and his fellow Templars that were possessed that tried to break his mind and either kill him or turn him into another mindless follower of the demons that had littered the tower. He was exhausted and ready to just give up when a face he wish he hadn’t seen showed herself to him. He finally admitted his feelings though it was through a tone of self hate for even finding himself attracted to a mage and he had said such horrible things to her that he now regretted since his anger towards mages has subsided some time ago and he was finally able to realize that it was he actually told her.

Her blue eyes looked at him with pain and the last thing she told him was to be safe before she disappeared from his life again. Even with the vile hatred he spat at her, she still cared for his safety and that made it harder for him to hate her. He never apologized and couldn’t bring himself to even talk to her when she would visit the tower every now and then. The last time he heard anything about Iori was that she had defeated the Archdemon and married her fellow warden, Alistair-who Cullen vaguely remembered when he was a Templar recruit and was conscripted before taking his final vows. Cullen found himself appalled that even a former Templar recruit would love and even marry such a dangerous thing. It wasn’t until he met Aristea Hawke that his views on mages started to change.

After the flashback of Iori left his mind and he found himself back in Haven with curious stares on him, he realized he had been standing there completely zoned out for Maker knows how long. Not long after he came to, an explosion where the Temple of Sacred Ashes was erupted in a large flash of green that caused the entire village to shake. Many villagers screamed and started running.

“Valyssa!” A Dalish elf with tree bark colored hair ran to where Cullen stood and looked up at the ominous green light with utter horror on his face. 

“Commander!” Cassandra came up to him.

“Seeker, what in Andraste’s name happened?” He asked with authority.

“The Conclave is gone! Divine Justinia is dead!”

The realization that their Divine was dead left Cullen numb.

“Demons are pouring from that thing! We need your help! Gather whatever troops you can muster and I’ll meet you.” She pointed at this green anomaly that would expand every few minutes causing flashes over the village. 

“Where will you be?” He asked.

“With a prisoner we found escaping one of the fade rifts. We do not know who she is or where she came from. The apostate that had recruited himself for our cause is watching over her. Should she survive, I intend to find out what she knows. Now go! We need protection from the demons before they reach the village!” She commanded and left him.

He obeyed and gathered as many troops as he could before going to the now destroyed Temple of Sacred Ashes to defend the village against the demons pouring out of what the villagers are calling, The Breach.


	5. The Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valyssa finds herself a prisoner and unable to remember anything before the Conclave exploded

-Valyssa-

Pain filled Valyssa‘a head as she slowly began to wake from unconsciousness. Flash of green scorched her right hand, sending her nerve endings a aflame, making her cry out. Suddenly, she realized she was shackled and chained to the cold stone floor of what seemed to be a prison cell. She was confessed. How did she get here? What was this thing on her hand? The last thing she remembered was leaving Nellassan alone at the tavern with that dwarf to do some scouting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

When she closed her eyes, she vaguely remembered being somewhere dark and cold, running from things that were chasing her and reaching out her hand to a figure veiled in bright light that was trying to pull her up from a steep, rocky hill. That was all she could recall and now she found herself in an unknown place with soldiers pointing swords at her neck.

The door slammed open and two women walked in view. One was dark haired and scarred wearing armor and the other that hid behind her, watching Valyssa carefully was dressed in chained robes with a hood over her head.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead...except for you.” What was this soldier insinuating? That Valyssa has something to do with this catastrophe?

“What do you mean everyone is dead?” She asked with genuine worry in her voice. She barely remembered anything that happened. She thought to spy and scout the Temple of Sacred Ashes and now, still somewhat dazed from being unconscious, it was revealed that everything was destroyed. 

“Explain this!” The soldier grabbed her hand that sparked green which flashed in her face causing pain.

“I... can’t.” Was the only scar she could give to this mad woman.

“What do you mean you can’t?!” Valyssa’s answer only infuriated the woman more.

“I don’t even know what that is or how it got there!” Valyssa proclaimed.

“You’re lying!” The woman then grabbed a hold of Valyssa’s coat and brought her face mere inches from the terrified elf.

The hooded woman dragged the soldier off of Valyssa and leered at her. “We need her, Cassandra.” She spoke with a defiant tone. 

“I don’t understand.” Valyssa cried out and looked at the two, the hooded one turning to stare at Valyssa.

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked curiously. “How this began?”

Valyssa thought for a moment and was relieved she was allowed to speak. “I remember running,” she stated. “Things were chasing me and then...a woman?” It came out as a question because she herself couldn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth.

“A woman?” The hooded woman was taken aback by the explanation given. Did she believe Valyssa? Doubtful. The elf herself couldn’t really believe it.

“She reached out to me, but then...” she sighed as she could not remember anymore and began to get worried of what would happen to her.

“Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.” The I’ve named Cassandra ordered and looked at Valyssa. The hooded one that was called Leliana nodded once at Cassandra and left the room.

Cassandra walked over to Valyssa and began to unshackle her.

“What did happen?” Valyssa finally asked.

“It... would be easier to show you.” Even though the shackle was no longer attached to her, Cassandra felt it necessary to bind Valyssa with rope. She led the elf out of the cell and when they exited the chantry, she was blinded at first with the light and when everything came to view, she saw it.

A large mass of green that invaded the sky made Valyssa’s eyes widen in complete terror. What was that?

“We call it The Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” Cassandra informed and turned to Valyssa.

“An explosion can do that?” Valyssa asked with a gasp in her voice, not looking at Cassandra just yet by being mesmerized by the ominous cloud.

“This one did.” Cassandra walked over to Valyssa, making the elf look at her. “Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” A thundering noise escaped the Breach and caused the rift to expand, making Valyssa’s mark on her hand to also grow and shoot out sparks, causing her to scream in pain and fall to her knees.

Cassandra bent down and watched Valyssa as she tried to dull the pain by closing her fist. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” She explained and looked at Valyssa’s hand.

“You say it may be the key. To doing what?” Valyssa asked, finally managing to talk after that blast of pain.

“Closing the Breach.” Cassandra answered bluntly. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however... and yours.”

“You still think I did this? To myself?” Valyssa asked, appalled at the fact that this human thought she would purposely do this to herself that would end up taking her life.

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.” Cassandra answered.

“And if I’m NOT responsible?” Valyssa asked with malice in her voice.

“Someone is and you are our only suspect.” Cassandra stated. “You wish to prove you are innocent? This is the only way.”

“I understand.” Valyssa was still angry at the fact she was being accused of something she did not remember doing, but if following this human and doing everything she asked would help prove she was innocent, the elf would go along with it for now.

“You mean...”

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” Valyssa confirmed. Cassandra stared at the elf, trying to determine if she was being truthful or not, but decided to help her up and walk her through the village.

Everyone glared at her. Called her the disgusting knife ear that murdered their divine. It felt horrible. Valyssa hadn’t felt like this since the Templars came to her house in Denerim to take her to Kinloch Hold. Everyone in the Alienage looked at her with fear, hate, and disgust. Her own parents disowned her just like they did her sister when she developed magic just a few years prior. Before she left, she overheard her father curse her mother for bearing not one but two abominations and that he no longer wanted to have children with her because she was cursed by the Maker himself.

“They have decided your guilt.” Cassandra mentioned. “The need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the chantry. The Conclave was hers.” She continued, guiding Valyssa to a bridge. “It was a chance to bring peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead.” The doors opened as they continued to walk. “We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves...as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.” She stopped Valyssa and looked at her, grabbing a small knife from her back and held up Valyssa’s hands. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” She cut the ropes and threw Valyssa’s hands down. “Come, it is not far.” She finally walked away from Valyssa.

“Where are you taking me?” She called out to Cassandra, rubbing her sore hands and watched as the human soldier simply walked down the bridge.

If this was what it was going to take to prove Valyssa’s innocence, then the elf had no choice but to follow this human and do whatever she was told. 

“Your mark must be tested on smaller than the Breach.” Cassandra stated as they left the bridge and made their way to the Breach.


	6. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen meets Valyssa for the first time

-Cullen-

“Men! Hold your ground and secure the perimeter! We must not let any demons pass!” Cullen ordered his men as they fought the demons exiting the rift where they were.

They succeeded in killing them, but more kept coming and he wondered if it would ever end.

“Commander!” He heard a familiar and welcomed voice, but he did not turn to face the Seeker until this Shade was killed.

Even though he had stopped taking lyrium, sensing magic had become second nature to him and when a Winter’s Grasp froze the demon he was fighting in place, he managed to recognize this type of mana.

He turned in time to see a fair haired elf using her right hand which glowed the same vibrancy as the rift and sealed it.

“Lady Cassandra. You managed to close the rift. Well done.” He said when the Seeker stepped beaten him and the elf he couldn’t stop noticing.

She answered him with a sigh. “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” She turned from him and he finally got a look at the elf’s face. His eyes widened as he mistook her for Iori. Her fair hair that closely resembled snow, her milky skin, and her eyes... those Maker damned blue eyes that sparkled like starlight. But when he saw the Dalish markings on her face, he realized that this elf was not Iori.

“Is it?” He compiled himself and finally spoke. “I hope they’re right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here.” He didn’t realize how angry his voice sounded until the elf flinched slightly at his words.

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.” She looked at him with a sort of fear in her eyes. Did she know he was a Templar? It would make sense considering she was a mage and had been raised to evade then her entire life.

“That’s all we can ask.” Cullen sounded softer this time and he saw the tension in her body settle down a bit, but she was still wary of him just as he was her. 

He walked over to Cassandra and began to discuss a strategy with her. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” He stated.

“Then were best nice quickly.” Cassandra mentioned and looked over at the elf. “Give us time, Commander.”

“Maker watch over you. For all our sakes.” Cullen looked at Cassandra and then at the elf. She was not Iori, but how was it possible that she resembled her so closely? The Spymaster may know more about this prisoner. He would just have to find the time to ask.

He made his way over to a struggling foot soldier and helped him up, leaving Cassandra and her team to head straight for the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the biggest rift of them all made its domain.

***

“Commander! It’s the prisoner!” Cassandra shouted after the attempt to seal the Breach. She ran to him and looked at him with tired eyes.

“Did it fail? It seemed to have worked from where I was.” He was confused. She shook her head.

“The attempt was successful for the most part, but the act itself caused the prisoner to collapse. She is unconscious. No one is willing to pick her up and bring her back to Haven. Please, Commander.” Why should he of all people help this one prisoner? Sure she can close the rifts, but was she or wasn’t she the one that caused this entire phenomenon to happen?

He was about to walk away and ignore her plea. He was suffering a migraine and did not feel like carrying some unconscious elf back to Haven, but he could see just how exhausted the Seeker was and put his aggravation aside and followed her to the Temple of Sacred Ashes where sure enough the elf was laying in front of where the Breach’s main rift had been with the apostate trying his best to heal her.

“Commander.” Solas moved out of the way and allowed Cullen to pick the elf up. Her hair which had been in a ponytail when he first saw her was down and in her face which was scrunched up in a painful expression. She was sweating and breathing harshly. Could she die? 

On his walk back to Haven, he had to stop many onlookers from coming too close who wanted to touch and gawk at the newly called Harold of Andraste. His presence alone was enough to keep the majority of them back, but whenever he felt one got a little too close he would give off an intense glare and they would back off.

When he reached Haven, Cassandra led him to one of the unused huts where he placed the Harold of Andraste on the bed. She was still sweating and looked close to death. Without thinking he placed his cold gauntlet on her forehead which seemed to face the desired effect and her breathing softened a great deal.

“The apothecary will be here to help with her fever and sweats. She needs to survive.” Cassandra mentioned.

“Do you know who this prisoner is, Lady Cassandra?” He asked, still looking over the elf.

“Leliana told me she is from one of the Dalish clans. That’s all we know right now. I’m sure given enough time our Spymaster will find all the answers we need.” She informed.

“Get out of my way! I need to see if it’s my clanmate! I heard they brought back a survivor and that she’s a Dalish elf! You have to let me in!” A voice yelled out aggressively from outside the hut.

The two left the elf alone and walked outside to see what the commotion was. Cullen recognized the brunette Dalish from when the Conclave was destroyed. He called out a name and was completely distraught. Cullen could not remember what the name was he called out.

“Who are you?” Cassandra asked boldly.

“Shemlen... is the Dalish elf Survivor you found female with fair hair and skin? Please...I need to know!” His eyes were pleading for answers.

“She is from your clan?” Cullen asked and the elf nodded.

“My name is Nellassan. I came here with the First of our clan who is also a very dear friend. Her name is Valyssa. Please tell me... is the elf I described her or not?” Nellassan repeated this time with more desperation.

“The elf you described is exactly the one that survived and helped us close the Breach. We did not know her name though. Only that she was Dalish.” Cassandra answered.

“Of course. You Shemlen are all alike. Did she help you? Did she do what you needed her to do? Can I see her?” His questions kept flooding in.

“Calm down, Elf.” Cassandra spat. “Only the healers and the apothecary can see her right now. We’ll let you know everything but only when you calm down.” She added

“What did you do to her?!” Nellassan screamed viciously.

“Hey, Tree Bark, come with me to the tavern and have a drink. I was there. I’ll tell you everything about how your friend saved all our asses.” Varric came up to the elf and patted him on the back. Nellassan looked down at him and was slightly confused.

“She... saved everyone?”

“Oh by the love of Andraste, I swear she was a true hero on the field. Come on and I’ll tell you the whole story.” Varric guided the now calmed elf to the tavern.

“Thank the Maker for small favors.” Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Commander, will you watch over this Valyssa until we learn if she will survive from this?” Cassandra asked.

Reluctantly Cullen nodded. He’d rather rest and watch this unconscious elf than train more recruits right now. The migraine he suffered while fighting had only gotten worse and now his nose was threatening to erupt in blood. Rest was what he needed right now and if that meant watching this elven mage...so be it.


	7. The Inquisition of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valyssa wakes from attempting to seal the Breach and finds herself in a somewhat peculiar predicament.

-Valyssa-

The sound of wind stirred her from her deep slumber and when she heard a door open, her eyes lifted and saw a flat ear enter the room she found herself in.

“Oh!” The flat ear saw that she was awake and was so stunned she dropped the crate she was carrying. “I...I didn’t know you were awake. I swear!”

“Is this another prison?” Valyssa asked with a demanding tone.

“No...I mean I don’t think so.” The flat ear answered with fidgety voice.

“Then where am I? Tell me!” Her demand caused the flat ear to fall to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” She said. Valyssa sat up from the bed and looked around her to see she was in a hut this time rather than a cell. “We are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand.” On cue, Valyssa looked at her hand and saw that it was glowing, but the pain it caused was bearable and wasn’t sparking up like it had when she first found it there after waking up in the cell. “It’s all anyone’s talked for the last three days.” The flat ear continued.

“Then the danger is over.” Valyssa was relieved.

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say.” The flat ear rose from her feet and looked straight at Valyssa. “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said at once!”

“And where is she?” As Valyssa got up to her feet from the bed, the flat ear moved away from her.

“In the chantry with the Lord Chancellor. At once she said!” The elf couldn’t run out of the hut fast enough leaving Valyssa alone and slightly confused. 

“Three days? I’ve been out that long?” She asked as she studied the inside of the hut and found a storage compartment. She curiously looked through it and found armor that intrigued her. She kept them in the compartment for now, but would definitely come back for them later. She found a note written that detailed her state when she was unconscious. She was near death it seemed and a Commander that was on watch helped keep would be assassins out of her quarters. She wondered if it was the same Commander she met during her trial by fire with Cassandra.

She hesitantly walked outside and noticed a gathering by her hut. She cursed under her breath before making her way through. They were praising her. That was a drastic change from when they all believed she killed their Divine.

“Val! Val!” She heard a familiar voice and immediately turned to where it was coming from.

“Nell? Nellassan?” She was in tears when they were reunited and embraced in a tight hug. “Oh, Nellassan! I’m so happy to see you!” She sobbed.

Nellassan shushed her and held her face in his hands. “Ma ane eth, ma falon.” He whispered and wiped the tears off of her face.

“On to itha ma.” She embraced him again and when he let her go she noticed something was off.

“Seems you have important matters with these Shemlen.” He looked back towards the chantry and back at her. “You should see this Seeker Cassandra. She seems to be only level headed one here.”

“You’ve clearly not meet the same woman I did.” Valyssa stated bluntly.

“She’s definitely not a Shemlen I’d like to meet angry. Still... you should go to the chantry and see what she has to say.”

Valyssa sighed and looked at Nellassan one last time before going to the chantry.

Once inside she heard that Chancellor Roderick she met at the forward camp and Cassandra arguing.

“Have you gone completely mad?!”She heard him yell. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

“I do not believe she is guilty.” Was that seriously Cassandra defending the very elf she accused of killing their Divine?

“The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it this way!” Roderick continued.

“I do not believe that.” That was clearly Cassandra’s voice, but Valyssa still couldn’t believe the Seeker was defending her.

“That is NOT for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the chantry.” Roderick explained.

“My duty is to serve the principals on which the chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” Cassandra put the Chancellor in his place. 

Valyssa was hesitant to open the door and when she finally did, she immediately regretted it.

The Chancellor pointed at her and screamed, “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the Capitol for trial.”

“Disregard that and leave us.” It was clear who had more reign when the soldiers guarding the entrance obeyed Cassandra instead of the Grand Chancellor.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Roderick snarled.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra made her way to the Chancellor and hovered over him, claiming dominance over the situation.

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.” Valyssa joined her voice in on the conversation.

“Yet you live. A convenient result insofar as you’re concerned.” Roderick hissed, clearly showing a great amount of disdain for Valyssa.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra reminded with an annoyance to her voice that was directed at Roderick.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.” Leliana chimed into the argument. “Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live.” She looked directly at the Chancellor when she said this.

“I am a suspect?!” The Chancellor was obviously appalled.

“You and many others!” Leliana implied.

“But not the prisoner?” He asked looking at Valyssa with hate in his eyes.

“I heard the voices at the temple.” Cassandra mentioned. “The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival. That thing on her hand. All a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“You really think your Maker would send someone like me?” Valyssa asked curiously. She believed in the Maker as a child but when she was welcomed into the Dalish clan, she revoked him and followed the Creators. Could their Maker really have planned this to happen? Or has he cursed her again like he did when he gave her magic?

“The Maker does as he wills. It is not for me to say.” Cassandra answered softly towards her as if she had approved that Valyssa was open to believing that their Maker actually might exist and have chosen for her to be the one to help them when they needed it most.

“Even if that means a Dalish Elf is his chosen?” Valyssa asked with a bit of a harsh tone as is testing Cassandra.

“Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world.” Cassandra boldly stated and turned around, walking to the other corner of the room.

“The Breach tensions and your mark is still our only hope in closing it.” Leliana mentioned, taking Valyssa’s attention away from Cassandra.

“This is not for YOU to decide.” Roderick spat.

Cassandra came back to the table with a book and slammed it on the table, pointing at it. “You know what this is, Chancellor.” It was not a question but a statement. She knew that Chancellor Roderick recognized the book. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She started making her way over to Roderick and began her declaration. “We WILL close the Breach. We WILL find those responsible. And we WILL restore order. With or without your approval.” 

Roderick was so upset with Cassandra’s bold act he has nothing to say and just left the room.

Leliana walked over to where the book lay and looked down at it. “This is the Divine’s directive.” She stated. “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” She added.

Cassandra walked up to her and studied her.

“We aren’t ready.” Leliana exclaimed. “We have no leader. No numbers. And now? No chantry support.” The Spymaster was negative but realistic about the whole situation.

“But we have no choice.” Cassandra reminded. “We must act now.” She turned to Valyssa. “With you at our side.”

“What is the Inquisition of Old exactly?” Valyssa asked curiously.

“It preceded the chantry.” Leliana answered sharply. “People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” She added.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order, but the Templars have lost their way.” Cassandra informed. “We need those who can do what must be done; united under a single banner once more.”

“But aren’t you still part of the chantry?” Valyssa asked inquisitively.

Cassandra snorted. “Is that’s what you see?” She asked with a tense tone. 

“The chantry will take time to find a new Divine and then it will wait for her direction.” Leliana explained.

“But WE cannot wait.” Cassandra looked at Valyssa. “So many grand clerics died at the Conclave. No... we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” Hearing the finality in Cassandra’s voice made Valyssa want to help. 

If it was true that she was the only one able to close these rifts, then the peace her keeper so desperately wanted will never come to reality. She did not truly trust these Shemlen leaders, but she knew she needed to be the bigger person and step up.

“If you’re truly trying to restore order.” Valyssa finally said.

“That is the plan.” Leliana replied.

“Help us fix this. Before it is too late.” The Seeker held out her hand and Valyssa took it in firmly with her own, agreeing to help the humans and their inquisition.

The three in the room began to make preparations for the news that the Inquisition will bring and for once, Valyssa felt important enough to be of some use and not just some bothersome mage.


	8. The New Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally sees the Herald awake but still don’t know What to think about her

-Cullen-

His head erupted with pain similar to that of being stuck with a mage’s staff and full power and the feeling of another nose bleed resurfaced

His head erupted with pain similar to that of being stuck with a mage’s staff and full power and the feeling of another nose bleed resurfaced even though he had just got the last one to stop.

Watching over the elven woman was more trouble than he originally thought it would be. Multiple assassination attempts on her life occurred and kept the Commander from getting the rest he thought he would get. But no, many of Haven’s pilgrims still feared this little elf and their fear caused them to react violently. He had to hit many of them unconscious and scold them for attacking a defenseless and unconscious woman that just risked her life to save there very people that accused her of killing the Divine.

Many days passed and when he was given news from Adan that she would live and would wake soon, Cullen took that as his cue to leave and that was exactly what he did.

When this woman came to and agreed to join the Inquisition, Cullen felt a bit apprehensive about it. Cassandra stated that this woman would be an asset to their efforts and she was the only one that could successfully seal the ominous rifts that have surfaced all over Thedas. Leliana was also onboard with having her join them. Josephine just went along with whatever the Seeker abs Nightingale thought was best. Though the Antivan ambassador did mention the elf seemed genuine in wanting to help and that was enough for her. Cullen still couldn’t get her out of his head. She was identical to Iori and he could not figure out why. Her unconscious face with her hair messed as he carried her back to Haven burned in his mind. This woman... who exactly was she?

The headache continued as he made his way to the War Room and Leliana could see how pain stricken he was.

“Are you okay, Commander?” She asked. Because Cassandra was Cullen’s confidante in knowing his refusal for lyrium, the left hand of the Divine of course found out, but like the Seeker kept her mouth shut about it.

“Just a slight headache. I’ll be fine.” He fibbed. The headache was going to soon turn into a migraine, but as Commander of the Inquisition, he needed to be in the War Room.

Soon enough, Cassandra and the elf—who was wearing new armor compared to the mercenary coat she was previously wearing when they first met her—walked in the War Room. The white fur and grey leather suited her milky skin and when her crystal eyes flashed at him, his throat suddenly turned dry.

“You’ve met Commander Cullen. Leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra reintroduced.

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.” Part of him was happy she was okay but he was still very suspicious of her and wanted to know what it was she truly wanted. Did she want to help? Or did she want to turn the Inquisition into her own personal shit show? Cullen just couldn’t bring himself to trust her despite how much he wanted to. She was a mage after all and in his experience, mages can never be trusted and must always be looked after. Dalish mages are no different.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our Ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“*Andaran Atishan*.” The ambassador greeted.

“You speak elvhen!” The elf gasped in surprise.

“You’ve just heard the entirety of it I’m afraid.” Josephine blushed as she admitted this sheepishly.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra continued.

“My position involves a degree of—“

“She is our Spymaster.” Cassandra interrupted.

“Yes... tactfully put, Cassandra.” Leliana was speaking with politeness in her voice, but her eyes were throwing daggers at the Seeker.

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.” The elf joked. It reminded Cullen of Iori. She was a sarcastic little thing. So this elf also shares the same personality. Wonderful.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra informed.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana stated.

“And I still disagree.” Cullen voiced in. “The Templars can serve just as well.” He added.

Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—“

“Might destroy us all!” Cullen glared at the Seeker. “Templars could suppress the Breach... weaken it, so...”

“Pure speculation.” Leliana interrupted.

“*I* was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” Cullen sounded almost regretful that he had stated that. He looked at the elf and saw a glint of fear in her eyes when he mentioned he was a Templar. She should be scared. Especially with what he used to be and how horribly he treated mages back in Kirkwall. But as her stare lingered, he became slightly annoyed and looked away.

“Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. And you specifically.” Josephine pointed at the elf. Her eyes went from Cullen to the ambassador and furrowed her brow.

“That didn’t take long.” The elf grimaced.

“Shouldn’t they be arguing over who becomes the next Divine?” Cullen asked with a temperamental tone.

“Some are calling you, a Dali’s elf the Herald of Andrastre. And that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have called it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.” Josephine explains.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt.” Cassandra snarled.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine informed.

“Just how am *I* the Herald off Andraste?” The elf was obviously appalled by that title and that reaction made Cullen smile slightly. Her reaction to her being called that was cute to him.

“People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe it was Andraste.” From Cassandra’s tone and mannerism she was one of the ones that believed it.

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading.” Leliana blurted out.

“Which we have not.” Cassandra’s tone suggested she wanted the rumor to spread rather than be concealed. Leliana glared at Cassandra once again and looked at the elf.

“They point is everyone is talking about you.” She then glared back at Cassandra like the Seeker was a Genlock.

Cullen looked at the elf and saw the shocked look in her face. “It’s quite the title isn’t it?” He decided to tease. “How do you feel about that?” He asked with a smirk on his face. Her eyes shut up at him and had a look of defiance in her eyes. A look he had seen before in many mages.

“I’m no Herald of anything! Particularly not Andraste!” She snapped. 

Cullen couldn’t help but chortle at her remark. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” At least she’s not going to let this new title get to her head like that maker dammed mage, Uldred who had become a pride abomination because of it. She seemed rather reluctant to be considered the Herald of Andraste and Cullen was rather pessimistic about the whole idea of it himself.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some *you’re* that sign.” Leliana pointed out.

“And to others, a symbol to everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine solemnly stated. Cullen watched the elf for a reaction. This was a lot for anyone to handle. Especially for one so young. The elf stood motionless and simply listened to whatever the advisors said. She was patient and hard to read. Cullen admired that.

“So...if I wasn’t with the Inquisition.” She started.

“Let’s be honest, they would have censored us no matter what.” Cullen thought this might help. The Chantry is full of puffed up, zealous idiots and would rather ignore a problem than face it head on. This woman may be an elf and a mage, but she was the only one that could deal with these rifts. There has to be a way to get through to the Chantry somehow.

“And you not being here isn’t an option.” Cassandra said.

“There is something you can do.” Leliana spoke up. “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Gisele has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” She added.

“I’ll see what she has to say.” The elf was willing to go on this lead with an optimism she didn’t have before. Cullen silently agreed that this lead could help. 

“You will find Mother Gisele tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Leliana informed.

Cullen decided to speak up before they dismissed. “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.” Those crystal eyes shot back at him and once again his throat went dry. 

“We need agents to extend our legion beyond this valley and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine smiled as she spoke.

“In the meantime let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra always the strategist.

They set their course to the Hinterlands and soon the village of Haven was quiet.

Cullen made his way to the apothecary for a poultice that would help his nausea brought on by the mind shattering migraine he was starting to experience and when Adan gave him one, the alchemist looked at him and knew the Commander wasn’t feeling well.

“You should rest, Commander.” He said endearingly.

“No. I have much to do when the Seeker and the Herald comes back.” Cullen replied.

“Listen to the alchemist, Commander. Haven won’t fall if you rest for a couple hours or more. Besides Cassandra and Valyssa won’t be back for a few days at least.” Leliana poked her head in the little hut.

“You’re on a first name basis with the Herald now?” Cullen asked, taking the poultice in one gulp.

“I know quite a bit about our new friend actually. I would gladly discuss them with you if you’d like.”

“Tempting, but there isn’t anything I wish to know about that mage.” He sounded angry when he said this. 

As he made his way passed Leliana she stopped him when she said, “You don’t wish to know why she looks so much like Iori?” That hit him in the gut. So there was a reason why they shared the same face? Cullen looked at her and shook his head.

“I don’t want to know anything about her. She’s helping us do what needs to be done and though I accept her help, that’s all I will accept from her. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Cullen’s attitude towards mages still hadn’t changed. It was tame compared to what it was, but he still had such aggression towards them.

He did not care to know why this particular woman looked identical to his past infatuation and he did not want to know. The elf was a mage and with that much power in her hand he was horrified with what she might do with it.


	9. The Tavern Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valyssa gets drunk as a stress release

-Valyssa-

It had been a good few days and took longer than what was necessary because Valyssa made sure to do everything she could in the Hinterlands before coming back to Haven. Nellassan tagged along and was happy to be away from the snowy mountain village and seemed to play well with their dwarf companion, Varric. 

The two were both story tellers and Nellassan loved telling tales about his time with the Dalish. Varric mentioned a Dalish elf in his stories by the name of Merrill and that Nellassan reminded him a lot of her. It also seemed he had started calling Valyssa’s childhood friend Tree Bark. The elves both noticed the dwarf liked giving people nicknames. He hadn’t come up with one for Valyssa yet and when Nellassan asked why he never gave her one, the dwarf simply said he couldn’t read her well enough for one yet. Valyssa was used to that. She built a wall so strong that even she couldn’t tear it down.

When they made it to Haven, the companions went their separate ways and after talking a bit to Cassandra, the young mage learned there was more to this brute of a woman than what she originally thought. When she asked Valyssa if she believed in the Maker, at first, Valyssa didn’t know how to answer. 

Sure enough she believed in the Maker when she lived in Denerim and even when she spent those two years in the circle, but when she was accepted into the Dalish, she chose to embrace the Creators.

“And there’s no room for one more?” Cassandra was genuinely curious when Valyssa finally answered her question by telling her she believed in her people’s gods. That question made Valyssa question her beliefs and wondered if she could believe in both the Creators and the Maker. Both religions were part of her after all.

Nellassan was happy sitting by the fire pit where Varric liked to stay and they again told stories to each other. Valyssa was happy Nellassan managed to make a friend. It helped the fact that they were both from Kirkwall. Unlike Valyssa who was a Denerim Alienage rat. 

As she walked through Haven, she saw a commotion in front of the Chantry. She maneuvered over to the crowd and saw a group of mages and templars causing a commotion.

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” The Templar shouted, looking like he was about to lunge at the elderly mage.

“Lies!” The mage retorted. “Your kind let her die!”

“Shut your mouth, Mage!” The Templar approached the mage as if to punch him, but the Commander stepped in between them.

“Enough!” He shouted.

“Knight Captain!” When the Templar yelled this, Valyssa’s eyes widened. She knew the Commander was a Templar, but she didn’t know he was that high of a rank. She felt a little threatened by that because Knight Captains are just below Knight Commanders who are the highest rank in Templar classes. 

“That is not my title! We are not Templars any longer! We are all part of the Inquisition!” This statement surprised Valyssa. They weren’t Templars anymore? But they still used lyrium. They could still negate magic from mages. If they weren’t Templars then what in Maker’s name were they?

Chancellor Roderick soon sauntered in and voiced his opinion. “And what does that mean exactly?” His arms were behind his back and this tactic of his was trying to make himself seem more intimidating that the bulking Commander that stood in front of him.

“Back already, Chancellor?” Cullen growled. “Haven’t you done enough?”

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you promised.” The Chancellor stated.

“Of course you are.” He glared at Roderick and looked around him, glancing at Valyssa. “Back to your duties, all of you.” He ordered and dismissed the crowd.

Valyssa had caught a cold look from Cullen and it send a chill down her spine. She knew that look all too well. Hatred. She was a mage after all and he was a Templar. He only tolerated her because she was the only one that could close the rifts.

She walked away from the dissipating crowd and found herself in the tavern. She walked up to Flissa, the barkeep and ordered a pint of ale. The human woman looked stunned at the order, but Valyssa knew exactly what she was doing. She intended on getting drunk and hopefully pass out later on throughout the night.

Sure enough she got drunk, but she wasn’t a rowdy drunk. Oh no. She was an emotional drunk and this was why she rarely drank unless she wanted to get to that point where she would eventually faint from intoxication and forget the nightmares that followed.

Nightmares... She wished she could go one night without having them. Ever since waking up from her coma after her attempt to seal the Breach, she had been having reoccurring nightmares about things she had forgotten. Not about current events, but from her childhood. Her time in the circle. The time a Templar’s blade went through her and left her for dead. She would have died had the Dalish clan not found her and healed her.

She placed a hand on her abdomen and rubbed it. The pain of having her magic drained away by that blade that pierced her with the intent to kill. They didn’t care that they were given orders to bring her back. 

“What’s another dead mage. We’ll just say she used blood magic.” Their voices echoed in her mind. 

That was probably one of the few reasons she was completely terrified of Cullen. He was not just a Templar but a Knight Captain. The same rank that went after her and attempted to kill her. She could work with him as he was an advisor, but she wouldn’t trust herself alone with him. She couldn’t. He was a Templar and all Templars hate mages. His cold glares at her were proof enough of that.

Valyssa was on the verge of fainting when Nellassan found her and sighed. “You can say no to her when she asks for liquor.” He said... speaking to someone.

“Sorry, Sir. I had no idea she’d react this way.” Flissa’s voice rang out nervously. Bullshit. That human knew *exactly* what a pint of ale would do to the tiny framed elf, but because she was the Herald, the human felt like she could not decline the order.

“Maker’s breath! What happened to her?” A voice Valyssa did not want to hear entered the tavern. She glared up at him and sure enough it was the Templar bastard himself, scowling down at her.

“She does this when stressed. Don’t worry, Commander. She’s not a rowdy drunk. But she can become quite emotional.” Nellassan, can you not explain to the Templar why she drinks?

“Stressed?” The Commander asked curiously.

“I’m sure you have a stress release. She rarely does this, but I was expecting it. I’ll take her to her cot.” Nellassan was about to pick Valyssa up when Cullen intervened.

“Let me.” 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Valyssa screamed in terror when Cullen reached for her and flew herself up against the wall.

“Val.” Nellassan inched closer to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. “Val, he’s not going to hurt you. He’s a good Templar.” He was trying to comfort her.

“He’s a Templar. They’re all the same.” Valyssa could feel tears breaching her eyes. She looked at Cullen who was genuinely in shock at her reaction.

“Val, look at me.” Her eyes met his emerald green orbs and she immediately became calm. His hands began to glow and the intoxication in Valyssa’s system began to dissipate. “The Commander is not the Templar that hurt you. He’s a good Templar. Just rest.” His words were so soothing that Valyssa was lulled to sleep in his arms. “Rest.” Was the last thing she heard before darkness overcame her.


	10. The Changed Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen learns a little about Valyssa and decides to be better towards her

-Cullen-

Cullen followed Nellassan to the hut he shared with Valyssa and watched him tuck her in to bed. He didn’t have to, but he was genuinely worried about the elven woman that seemed absolutely horrified when he reached for her in the tavern earlier.

He stayed outside and waited for Nellassan to come out. He watched him silently step out and carefully closed the door, green eyes finally meeting Cullen’s golden stare.

“Neither of us were born Dalish. I was born in Kirkwall and she was born in Denerim. We both escaped our circles at young ages, but I managed to destroy my phylactery before I escaped. I was fourteen, but she was only eleven when she escaped.” Nellassan began to explain. Cullen’s eyes widened when the elf said this.

“E-eleven? Maker’s breath!” Cullen gasped.

“Her sister was a prodigy in the circle, but Templars and mages both just couldn’t get along with Valyssa. She had too much anger for developing magic and gaining the hatred of her father. So she escaped Kinloch Hold. The Templars that went after her... weren’t kind and even attempted to kill her.” Nellassan continued.

“What? I never heard of this! I never even knew she was in that tower.”

“No, you wouldn’t. They probably reported to the Knight Commander saying she used blood magic and that was a good excuse to kill her. Her sister was devastated, but when she became a warden, she managed to find Valyssa on her travels.”

Warden? Cullen’s heart began to quicken at the mention of a warden from the circle in Ferelden. “Do... do you know who her sister is?” Cullen was sweating at this point.

“Iori Surana. You might have known her. She saved the circle ten years ago during the blight.” Cullen mouth dropped at the mention of Iori’s name.

No... it can’t be... Valyssa is Iori’s sister? That explains why the two are so damn near identical.

“Anyway, she has a fear of Templars because of the Knight Captain that struck her with his blade, nullifying all of her magic so she couldn’t even use a healing spell. I found her near death and healed her enough so she’d make the trip to our camp. She still bears the scar from that blade as well as the nightmares of the one that gave it to her.” He looked at the door and back at Cullen. “Now you know.” He left the Commander alone to contemplate his thoughts and he looked through the window of the hut and watched Valyssa sleep.

He had hated her for being a mage and she was terrified of him for being a Templar. They were perfectly matched. He felt regret at feeling so spiteful towards her. He had wanted to change from the man he was. But he still couldn’t find it in himself to look beyond Valyssa being a mage. He wasn’t growing as a person at all with all the rage he still held in his heart.

As he looked at Valyssa who was clearly suffering another nightmare, he silently vowed to himself he would be better towards her. Like him, she went through a lot at such as young age and even now so much is expected of her.

“I promise I’ll be better.” He whispered and walked away from the hut.

***

Cullen woke up in a better mood than usual. His headaches weren’t as bad and his nose didn’t feel like it was going to erupt in blood and as he got dressed, he started to remember Iori when she found him in the tower. After he had told her he wanted all the mages to die due to the hatred that was planted in him after being tortured, he remembered her pained expression. 

“Stay safe.” Was the last thing she said to him and he spat in her face like she never meant anything to him. The woman he had become so infatuated with when he would watch her. The woman He brought back to the apprentice quarters after she survived her Harrowing. She was still so gentle to him even after everything he screamed at her. And now he’s encountered her younger sister. A woman physically identical to Iori, but with a fear behind her eyes when she looks at him instead of the kind and bright light Iori gave him. Valyssa... was struck down by a Knight Captain with every intention on killing her. He wasn’t surprised that she was afraid of him.

After getting dressed, he made his way to the War Room and saw Valyssa with Nellassan.

“I feel like I got trampled by a horse.” Valyssa mumbled with pain in her expression.

“I could heal you, but I’m not going to.” Nellassan said with his arms crossed.

“Why not?” She asked, begging him with her eyes.

“Because you know better than to down an entire pint when you have to start traveling to Val Royeaux first thing today. You deserve to suffer if you ask me. Why did you decide to get drunk, Val?” He was practically scolding her.

“I wanted to forget. But I still ended up having nightmares.” She looked at Cullen and stood up straight, silencing the conversation.

“Good morning, Her—Valyssa. Nellassan.” He bowed his head at her and she looked puzzled. Nellassan’s lips quirked up a bit into a snicker.

“Commander.” She spoke coldly. This was not going to be easy.


End file.
